


she always knew.

by awespiring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, mention of scira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespiring/pseuds/awespiring
Summary: “Stiles!” She yells, “Are you even listening to me?”Stiles nods, but he really isn’t. “Y’know, Lydia,” He stops suddenly, the girl on the other line looking at him expectantly, “I love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on stydia-fanfiction. you can find me @mieczyslawstilinsk

“God, I miss her.” Scott sighs, laying face down on the bed in his hotel room. The trip wasn’t planned and completely unexpected, if Stiles was being honest. Fortunately, Stiles was more than used to reading his best friend, he needed a break. “With all the stuff that has happened in the past year, at least we know she’s okay.” Stiles reassures his friend, “She did it for herself, not for you, dude. It was never your fault.”

Scott shifts his face from the blanket, looking at Stiles. “I know. It just—It sucks.” Scott groaned loudly into the pillow laid next to him. Almost simultaneously, Stiles phone vibrated from his pocket.

He pulled it out to see he had a message from the only strawberry-blonde in his life, Lydia.

 **Lydia** : you guys make it safe?

It was typical, they messaged fairly regularly. He glances over at Scott momentarily, who looks miserable, before replying to her message.

 **Stiles** : physical, yes. scott’s still out of it.

He pressed send and received a message only seconds later.

 **Lydia** : what do you except? he’s lost a lot

Stiles rubs his face, remembering the terrible hardships they have had to face in the past few years of high school.

 **Stiles** : gonna make sure he has fun. have fun with malia and the others.

Again, Lydia’s reply comes seconds later.

 **Lydia** : ok. stay safe & have fun.

Scott seemed to notice Stiles’ disconnect from him, watching his face turn into a grin. “Stiles,” Scott says suddenly, making Stiles jump. “You good?”

“Yeah, fine.” Stiles shrugs, attempting to act nonchalant.

“It was Lydia, wasn’t it?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, she wanted to make sure we got here okay.” Scott nods in response, laughing for the first time since they had arrived.

Stiles took that as progress, “Want to go grab something to eat?” Almost on cue, Scott’s stomach growls to the question. “I’ll take that as a yeah.”

The two drive to a local restaurant where Stiles relays the plans for the week, and for a couple hours, Scott actually seems content.

Xx

In the week that they had spent in Mexico, the boys had managed to get so drunk that they couldn’t figure out where they were where the next morning, and almost lost Stiles’ jeep. So needless to say, it was eventful. Thankfully, Stiles had noticed the change in Scott’s attitude. He was happier, more willing to do things. He hadn’t forgotten about Kira and occasionally brought her up in conversation, but it seemed the Scott had leveled out. Maybe it was because he was accepting the fact that it wasn’t ever his fault or that he just didn’t want to deal with the pain of it anymore. Either way, mission accomplished. Besides, Stiles had been preoccupied himself, with Lydia texting him every hour. It’s not like Stiles cared, but Scott was starting to notice, which only resulted in more teasing.

“Dude,” Scott says over dinner one night, “just ask her out.”

Stiles’ head shot up, eyes wide. “What?”

“Lydia, just asker her out.” Scott suggests. “You text like everyday.”

Stiles scoffs, “We do not.” Lie. Scott could see right through it, too. Besides, he loved seeing Stiles get so embarrassed when he mentioned Lydia. The two already acted like a married couple, always spending time with each other and arguing like lovers. It was so blatantly obvious.

“You’re looking at your phone, all the time,” Scott points out, “and you’re always smiling. Dude, just do it.”

“Nope. Never.” Stiles refuses, Lydia would turn him down immediately. Another lie. Lydia was just as in love with him as Stiles was with her, but both refused to acknowledge it.

“Okay, whatever.” Scott laughs, he knows that they’re meant for each other. They always have been.

\--

“Scott, you should really try this.” Stiles says through a drunken slur. Unfortunately, Scott couldn’t enjoy getting drunk with his best friend, but this was just as good. Stiles continued waving the bottle of tequila in his face before Scott finally decided to snatch it from his hands. “Come on, Scotty.”

“If you drink anymore, we’re not going to be able to leave until Sunday.” Scott tells him, but Stiles doesn’t care. “You’re cut off.”

Stiles pouts, pulling out his phone. “You’re no fun.” Scott is curious, watching his friend dial a number into his phone. “Who are you calling?” He asks, but by the sound of a concerned Lydia on the other line gives it away immediately.

Stiles wanders off from Scott eventually, still spitting out drunken sentences to Lydia. Suddenly, he switches to the FaceTime feature on his phone, her face looking more menacing than usual. Stiles can’t hold back his laugh, only making Lydia scowl more.

  
“Stiles!” She yells, “Are you even listening to me?”

Stiles nods, but he really isn’t. “Y’know, Lydia,” He stops suddenly, the girl on the other line looking at him expectantly, “I love you.”

“Yeah, you’ve told me before.” She explains, because they often say it to each other, but it hadn’t reached any other meaning than just being glad she was alive and that she was safe. “I love you, too.”

“No, like,” He breaks into a fit of giggles, “I really love you.” He sounds like an idiot, she thinks. He’s too drunk to know what he’s talking about. “And… I want to kiss you, right now, a lot.” Her face turns bright red, causing her to speak. “Stiles, you’ve been drinking too much. Go find Scott.”

“No, I’m fine.” Stiles tells her, not convincingly enough, but he’s still coherent enough to get out intelligent sentences, which surprises her. Maybe he wasn’t as drunk as she thought, but he wouldn’t admit this kind of information on his own. They had been tiptoeing around it for months now, why admit it so suddenly.

“When we get back,” Stiles takes a sudden breath, pausing, “I’m taking you on a date. A real date. Like a couple would do.” Lydia is shaking her head, not able to comprehend a word he is telling her.

“Stiles!” Stiles head whips around to find Scott running towards him, finally meeting up with him after a few seconds. “Oh, hey, Lydia.” It was an awkward interaction between the two as Scott was trying to control his intoxicated best friend.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Lydia.” He’s so drunk that he makes a kissing face at her before he hangs up and Scott already knows he’s going to regret this in the morning.

“Be safe!” Scott hears Lydia yell before Stiles hangs up.

Well, at least he finally admitted it, Scott thinks.

\--

Stiles woke up that evening after a long drive home, Scott driving, of course. His hangover wasn’t as bad as he initially anticipated, but he still had a pounding headache. So, he finds his footing and makes his way downstairs, searching through the medicine cabinet in his kitchen. A knock at the door interrupts his movements, peaking around the cabinet door. He figured it was Scott checking up on him, or telling how much of an idiot he was the night before, because Stiles couldn’t remember much.

He jogs over to the door, surprised by who is standing on the other side of it. It was Lydia and suddenly it was like all of his thoughts rushed back to him. He had admitted how much he loved her last night. You idiot, Stiles thinks, but opens his mouth anyways.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said.” He apologizes immediately, in fear of what she would say.

“Oh,” Her head drops, and Stiles is wondering why she looked so upset. “So—you didn’t mean it?”

All the blood rushed to his head and Stiles couldn’t remember what English was. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before he got a word out.

“Wait, no,” He tells her suddenly, backtracking, “I was acting like an idiot last night, I know.” He sighs, rubbing his face. “But, I meant it. It was like I couldn’t stop myself from what was coming out of my mouth, but it was all true.”

“Look,” Their eyes connect and Stiles couldn’t help but admire how good she looked, being so open with him. It wasn’t awkward, because they did love each other. But, they were just to afraid to admit how much. He pulls her into a hug suddenly, breathing a sigh of relief as she returns it. “I meant all of it. It didn’t come out how I wanted it to and we’ve been ignoring it for so long. But, Lydia Martin, I am so in love with you.”

“It’s about time.” She laughs, squeezing him tighter.

Lydia had always known, always know that this was the man she was going to end up with. She just needed Stiles to realize that too.

 


End file.
